


sweater weather

by weyheylarryyy



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Fluff, Starbucks, aunt kendall, baby cara - Freeform, fall stuff, mommy kylie, oh and sweaters because yeah, supportive kendall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheylarryyy/pseuds/weyheylarryyy
Summary: fall is caras favorite season— well second favorite season other than her birthday which was in august. during fall cara and her mommy do all fun stuff! seeing cara happy? that is what kylie loves most about this sweater weather. oh and of course pumpkin spice lattes, i mean isn’t that the whole theme of fall?





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> THIS LITERALLY WAS SUPPOSE I BE UO IM SEPTEMBER I THOUGT I POSTED IT BCJXNXJ IM SHOOK. anyway this’ll be a four part short stories going with the seasons. i’m gonna post one for winter soon!!! enjoy lovelies

sweater weather

cara peeked out the window curiously wearing kylie’s sweatshirt and a princess diaper smiling in awe when she saw leaves falling off the big tree outside the house. she waddled back into her and kylie’s room, her feet making a tiny pitter pattern against the floors.

 

kylie was in bed, not asleep but not quite awake. she smiled when she felt cara on top of her.

cara squeezed her cheeks, “mama, wanna go outside!” she moved her hands down on kylie’s chest and pouted.”can’t sleep no more, wanna go!”

kylie grabbed her by her waist and laid her on the bed. ”uh oh, looks like you have to get past, the tickle monster first!” ran her fingers down cara’s sides and kissed her face.

cara was red and she couldn’t take anymore!  
“mama...stop! gonna pee!” and since cara has a really weak bladder, she did. “ooosie,” she said bashfully.

kylie smiled and carried cara to the changing table. “big day today bubba, huh?”

 

——

kylie stepped out of the house carefully maneuvering the baby stroller which cara was laying in, out the door.

cara lightly kicked her legs, batting at the toys clipped on the top, stopping when kylie shushed her. without much struggle they made it into the mall. it was for everyone living in their community so it was always pleasant and quiet.

kylie stopped in stores and grabbed clothes and a few essentials for her and cara. while walking out of lush kylie saw her older sister, kendall. she rushed towards towards her, and lightly shoved her. “kenny!” she squealed when they finally reached the tall girl.

 

cara gurgled out for her aunt. kendall cooed and picked cara up. “oh how cute her shirt!” kendall read the shirt, “pumpkin spice and everything nice!” 

 

kylie smiled proudly at the shirt, “yeah, jordyn dropped it off last week.” she said bashfully.

kendall smiled and rubbed her hand down kylie’s arm ”you’re doing great little sis, i’m proud of you babe” kendall hugged her and finished her shopping.

kylie turned back to cara who was now happily humming a song, and tucks the pink blanket under her chin as they step outside. cara whined as the the cold air nipped at her face. kylie shushed her gently as she opened a door. she parks caras carriage. cara immediately buried her face in kylie’s neck.

“hi, can i get a venti pumpkin spice latte with whipped cream?” cara heard her mommy say. she heard another voice give a confirmation and soon after they were at the table. kylie pulled out her bottle but it looked like a off brownish orange.

cara eyed it wearily and kylie laughed “it’s still mommy’s milk just with some spices, it’s good for you, try it,” 

cara hesitantly took the bottle, whining when kylie tried to feed it to her. “no! big girl!” she pouted. kylie smiled fondly.

cara drank a tiny sip of the bottle and started chugging it. “hey, hey slow down you’re going to give yourself a tummy ache.” kylie scolded lightly. cara looked up innocently and giggled. kylie finally grabbed her own latte and was about to take a sip when cara pulled on her sweater. kylie managed to move her arm just in time to not spill the hot drink on her baby.

“sip?” cara asked politely, her bottle long empty. kylie contemplated actually giving the coffee to the baby but she thought a sip wouldn’t hurt. 

she carefully undid the lid and held the cup to caras lips.

cara made a face “hot.” kylie laughed as cara tried to get the coffee taste off her tongue. when they left starbucks kylie smiled down at cara lovingly. cara seemed interested by the fringes on kylie’s sweater, and gurgled happily it was finally sweater weather.


End file.
